


Maze

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [89]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: How about Robbie and Sportacus getting lost in a corn maze?





	Maze

“How did you talk me into this?”

“I think we go right next.”

“We’ve passed that shriveled up corn stalk three times already.”

“Then straight through here...”

“I told you this was a horrible idea.”

“Or maybe it was left-”

“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME.”

Sportacus jumped and turned to look at Robbie, surprised, “I always listen to you, Robbie!”

“We are going to  _die_  in here, Sprotaflop!” Robbie insisted. He sat on the ground and groaned into his hands. The pair had been wondering around the corn maze for around 45 minutes. Looking at Robbie’s exasperation, you would think it had been 45 years.

“Even if we were lost in here, which we are  _not_ ,” Sportacus spoke quickly, “we would not die. We have all this corn to survive on!” He pulled up a cob and held it out to Robbie with a cheery smile.

“I am going to die surrounded by sports candy,” Robbie said, flopping onto his back and glaring at the corn around them, “I always knew it would kill me one day.”

Sportacus rolled his eyes at the man’s dramatics, “This maze is meant for children. We can find our way out.”

“Nope. Too tired. The last thing I ate was cotton candy and that was an hour ago. I have no energy left. You’ll have to carry me.”

Sportacus was about to point out that cotton candy had hardly any energy in it at all when an idea popped into his head. “Okay, Robbie,” he said, tossing the corn away, “I’ll carry you.”

Then he grabbed Robbie and placed the taller man on his shoulders. Robbie squeaked and held onto the top of Sportacus’ head to steady himself, “ _What_ are you doing?!”

“Now you can see the maze!” Sportacus explained, “ _And_ you don’t have to walk! Just tell me where to go to get to the exit!” 

Robbie muttered a few curses and Sportacus distinctly heard him say “hyper active show off” before finally craning his head to look around. “Oh,” Robbie said after a moment, “Turn left up here.”

The two continued on like that for a while, Robbie calling out turns and Sportacus walking them through the maze. They finally reached the end where the kids were waiting.

“I can put you down now if you want,” Sportacus said, looking up at Robbie.

“You’re not putting me down until I’ve had more cotton candy,” he crossed his arms with a pout, “It’s the least you can do after putting me through that.

Laughing, Sportacus, with the kids trailing behind him, carried Robbie to the cotton candy stand.


End file.
